


Giving In

by Poecilotheria



Series: The Man in the Mirror [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: (The blood and pain play isn't super hardcore), (on Meta's part), Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Gijinka, Hand Jobs, Humanized, M/M, Neck Kissing, Painplay, Pokey's depravity reaches new heights, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Dark gives Meta a very specific sort of hands-on "training".  Meta returns the favor by doing something with his mouth other than making cutting remarks.





	Giving In

                Meta considered himself a patient man.  He was always willing to wait to receive a greater reward or to ensure that something went smoothly.  He pondered this as cold water washed over him, streaming from his shower head.  When he’d first stepped in the water had run with a rust tint from his face, but by now only clear water swirled down the drain.  Meta had also started out taking a soothingly hot shower, but he was reaching his wits end with a specific sort of frustration he had hoped the cold shock would dissipate.  He glanced again at the door to the expansive shower, consumed with an all-encompassing impatience. 

                Dark would certainly come along soon, wouldn’t he?  He had certainly seemed very receptive to Meta’s actions.  Meta closed his eyes, trying to remember any hint of apprehension.  He quickly lost track of what he was searching for, instead fixating on soft alabaster skin and panting lips.  Dark’s skin was a true white, an unnatural pallid tone that reddened with even a gentle touch.  It was cool and almost velvet-like, a perfect canvas for a tapestry of bite-marks and bruising…

                Meta slammed a fist into the tiled walls.  The one time he allows himself to indulge in such base desires and he’s left alone and more frustrated than before.  He leaned forward, pressing his head against the wall.  The cold ceramic was soothing on his burning cheeks, but it did nothing for the heat radiating from the rest of him.  He slipped one hand from the wall, icy rivulets of water running down his arm.

                “As per usual, if I want something done correctly, I will have to do it myself…” he muttered.  His hand slipped easily over his water-slicked skin, following the bumps and dips of his prominent abdominals.  The short, sparse hair just above his groin felt prickly on his fingertips.  Meta jumped slightly as the shower door swung open, bringing a rush of cold air and a tardy visitor.  He slipped his errant hand onto his hip.

                “Sorry about the wait.  Had to clean the blood off of me,” Dark said, shutting the door behind him.  He was a slim man, with lithe and wiry muscles.  His sheet-white skin showed off the bitemarks on his neck in stark detail.  Meta found his gaze fixated on them.

                “This is far from a situation where being fashionably late is tolerated,” Meta huffed, turning the water back to its soothing warmth.  A pleasant shiver traveled down his back as the water warmed his chilled skin. 

                “I’m sure I can make you forgive me,” Dark purred, striding forward.  He placed a pale hand on Meta’s waist, smirking at the shiver his cool skin caused. 

                “You are that certain?” Meta murmured, placing his hands on the wall.  Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to let the apparently far more experienced man take the lead.  Dark then pressed himself against Meta, his skin an oasis of cold in the steam-filled shower. 

                “Of course,” Dark responded, grasping Meta’s ass hard enough to make him audibly gasp.  He leaned forward and managed to catch the tip of one of Meta’s long pointed ears, digging his fangs in and tugging just enough to leave faint red marks.  He ran his hand up to the man’s waist as he slid his tongue over his neck, allowing his teeth to just barely scratch the skin.  Meta tensed, inhaling sharply. 

                “That is… rather pleasant,” he gasped, forcing himself to relax a little.  Dark grinned against Meta’s neck.  He opened his mouth and began to gently suckle on the sensitive skin, a faint pink trail left in his wake.  Dark shifted both of his hands to Meta’s outer thighs, leisurely tracing his hands over the impressive musculature.  He shifted his path ever so slightly with each pass until his fingertips brushed over the inner thigh.

                “You could crush my skull with these!” Dark gushed, his breath tickling the back of Meta’s neck.  Meta turned his head just enough to allow one eye to meet Dark’s.  His iris had taken on a deep orangish hue.

                “How romantic,” he deadpanned, though there was a genuine tone to his statement.  Complementing his hard training and lethality at the same time was a sure way to win some of his affection.  Dark gave a wide toothy grin before firmly massaging his fingers into Meta’s inner thigh, causing the man to moan quietly before clenching his jaw and snapping his head forward.  Dark slid his hand further up Meta’s leg, squeezing harshly.

                “Don’t hold out on me now,” he teased, nearly drooling at the effect he was having on the normally composed knight.  Dark pressed himself against Meta’s back, savoring the heat from both the shower water and the other man’s skin.  He trailed his lips over the crook of Meta’s neck.  The skin on most of the other man’s body was rough or calloused, tempered by exposure to the elements and to numerous enemies.  But the skin on his neck was soft and felt almost like velvet on Dark’s lips, pulling and moving as he sucked a dark purple blemish into it.  Meta hummed lowly in approval, pressing his hips back against Dark.

                “Shit…” Meta breathed, his formality and reserve finally beginning to break down.  Dark moved his focus higher up on his neck, biting down just hard enough to leave a ring of purple-tinged indents in Meta’s skin. 

                “You would not believe all of the filthy shit I want to do to you…” Dark purred into Meta’s ear, nipping at the earlobe. 

                “Then demonstrate,” Meta said.  Dark shifted one hand to Meta’s hip, delivering another quick bite to his jawline. 

                “With pleasure,” Dark responded.  Meta inhaled sharply as a cold hand curled around his cock, squeezing just enough to cause a shiver of pleasure as it slid down the shaft.  Dark kept the pace at a tortuously slow speed, biting more harshly into Meta’s shoulder.  He barely even registered the pain, as the hand on his dick was the far more novel sensation of the two. 

                “Damn…that’s really…” he gasped, words eluding him.  Dark grinned and stopped stroking, using his free hand to grasp Meta’s jaw and turn his head to face him.  He rubbed slow, teasing circles with his thumb as the other man’s member twitched beneath his grip.  Dark lightly bit Meta’s lip, pulling at it slightly to reveal the grit fangs behind it.  Meta’s eyes were half lidded and murky with arousal.  He made a sharp noise of disapproval, moving his hips to imitate Dark’s earlier movements.

                “Really what?” Dark teased, sliding his hand down to tease at the head.  “Incredible?  Mind-blowing? Amazing?”  He pulled Meta into a kiss that the other knight quickly turned messy.  It was a good thing Meta had unbridled stamina and passion, because his precision and patience needed work.  Meta pulled away after several moments, gasping through saliva-slicked lips.

                “I haven’t decided yet.  I’ll need… a larger sample size to…reach…a conclusion,” he gasped, struggling to retain his sharp tongue and wit.  Dark released his grip on Meta’s jaw, leaning so that he was nestled against the largely unblemished side of his neck.  

                “Certainly,” Dark said.  Meta let out an undignified yelp as Dark resumed pumping at his cock with renewed energy, all the while adding to the already impressive collection of bruises on his neck.  Meta let his head droop, leaning more of his weight against the wall.  He could no longer hide his frenzied breaths.

                “Fuck…” he panted, his tongue lolling out.  Meta finally abandoned his last shred of composure, allowing himself to moan softly at the intense sensation.  This felt far too good to allow his usual reservations to get in the way.

                “No need to be all bashful,” Dark said, his voice becoming strained with lust.  He felt like he was burning up as he watched Meta, itching to find his own release.  Dark quelled the urges, focusing his attention back onto the man’s neck.  Meta would have his turn soon enough, and Dark surmised that he’d be in no shape to do anything afterwards.

                “Perhaps… a little faster…” Meta moaned, snapping Dark back to the current moment.  He quickened his pace, diverting his attention fully to Meta’s cock as he felt the man’s muscles begin to tense up.  Small amounts of precum welled up and were washed away by the warm water.  Meta dug his claws into the tiled wall.  “I’m… getting close…”

                “What’s the magic word?” Dark purred.  Meta let out a hiss of air through his teeth.

                “Bastard!” he huffed.  Dark slowed his pace considerably.

                “Hm?”

                “ _P-please_ ,” Meta whined, grinding his hips into Dark’s.  Dark bit back a surprised moan at the action.

                “Please what?” Dark whispered, breath tickling over the nape of Meta’s neck. 

                “Just let me come you insufferable…”  Dark began to furiously pump at his dick, cutting off the rest of his impending rant.  Meta let his mouth hang open, moaning and cursing with each stroke as he felt an intense heat build at his core.  The burning sensation spread upwards into his chest before expanding into his entire being, blanking out every thought aside from his focus on the incredible feeling in his groin.  He suddenly stiffened and threw his head back as his entire body tensed and shuddered.

                “Fuuuuuck!  Dark!” he groaned, as the burst of endorphins swam over his head.  His cum spattered the tile in a few short bursts before he slumped forward, pressing his forehead to a cool spot on the wall.  “Nova above, that was…” he trailed off, taking several deep breaths to calm his pounding heart.  Dark caught him before he could slide down the wall into his own fluids.

                “Aw, you yelled my name!” he quipped, hoisting Meta up by his underarms until the man found his footing.  He stood in front of Dark.

                “That was… rather enjoyable.  Consider it a token of, erm, appreciation,” Meta offered, his face thoroughly flushed.  His eyes were markedly softer and calmer than usual.

                “Oh, there are other ways to show appreciation,” Dark chuckled, gesturing at his raging erection.  Meta reddened a little more and brought his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner.  He suddenly snapped his fingers, startling Dark.

                “Seat yourself on the edge of my bed,” he ordered, flipping off the shower.  “After drying yourself off,” he amended, stepping out and snatching a fluffy blue towel.  Dark followed his lead as he thoroughly dried himself, maintaining his erection through pure anticipation and willpower.  He dutifully followed the man’s request and sat on the edge of Meta’s bed.  It was exceedingly plush and soft and had an assortment of pillows scattered haphazardly near the headboard.  Meta grabbed one of them and deposited it near Dark’s feet.  Only when Meta dropped to his knees on the newly placed cushion did he catch on.

                “You’re really going to spoil me, huh?” Dark asked, grinning lasciviously. 

                “Would you like me to be rough?” Meta asked, staring at him intensely.  Dark blinked silently for a moment before his eyes lit up.

                “Just fuck me up,” he answered giddily.  Meta nodded, giving him a thin but genuine grin.

                “Then yes, consider yourself spoilt,” he quipped.  He placed a hand on each of the man’s knees.  Dark spread his legs obligingly.

                “Just don’t bite my dick,” he added, and Meta gave him a look before leaning forward to assess the situation.  It seemed like Dark was just as well groomed down here as anywhere else, but Meta had almost no idea how to approach blowing someone.  He quickly decided to start with teasing Dark first, running his fingers down the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.  He then licked a glistening line almost all the way into Dark’s groin, the heat of his tongue on the man’s naturally cool skin causing him to shudder. 

                “You’re so warm,” Dark commented.  It was fitting, really.  Dark’s snow-white skin was cold, and Meta’s deep brown skin was warm.

                “And you are quite cold.  Temperature wise, at least,” Meta murmured.  He lightly bit at Dark’s skin, peppering the area with faint red marks before he added several in deep purple.  The muscle of Dark’s thigh twitched from the sensation as he chewed at his nail in an attempt to hold out as long as possible.  Meta would see about that.  He trailed his lips down to the mid-thigh.

                “Oh shit!” Dark squawked as Meta bit down viciously, sinking his fangs in to about half their length.  He flexed his jaws a few times, causing Dark to cry out in pain and arousal with each movement.  Meta then lay still, feeling the blood well up around his teeth and watching Dark’s breath begin to slow.  He then withdrew slowly, this time causing Dark to moan loudly as pleasure overrode the pain.  Meta gently lapped up the blood, having decided that he was absolutely into this, and returned to gentle nibbling as he watched Dark’s initial tolerance fade. 

                “Are you doing well?” Meta inquired, somewhat concerned.  He moved to the other thigh, keeping his actions gentle as he awaited the reply.  Despite his sadistic streak and professed disdain for his current partner, Meta was determined to be a considerate lover. 

                “I’m fucking fantastic,” Dark replied.  The man’s cheeks were an impressive shade of red.  There was something to be said for somebody so eager to give themselves over completely to their desires.  Meta gripped Dark’s leg, pricking him ever so slightly with his claws.

                “Excellent,” Meta murmured, taking a moment to appreciate the silky skin beneath his fingers.  Whatever insane skin routine Dark followed certainly worked wonders, though Meta would never have the patience to attempt it himself.  He scratched at it gently, leaving a few tiny cuts.  It was almost a shame to mar such flawless skin.  Almost.

                Meta bit down again, skipping any gentler nipping to surprise Dark.  It seemed to work, as Dark let out a yelp and clenched at the soft fabric of Meta’s bed.  He then bit down again, overlapping the first mark and sinking his sharp fangs in as far as they would go.  Dark cried out, very nearly overwhelmed by the intense stinging pain, and Meta withdrew.  The teeth slid out with a sickening pop as Meta licked at the blood beading up in the fresh punctures.  He gripped at the other leg as well, the skin slick and warm from blood.

                “Ah shit, you’ve utterly mauled me,” Dark said, his joyful tone conflicting with his words.  Meta took a brief survey of the damage he’d inflicted and decided it was in the interest of Dark’s health (and his now blood-stained bedding) that he move on.  He scooted forward until his nose nearly bumped against Dark’s cock, giving the appendage an intensely analytical stare.

                “How do I go about this…?” Meta asked, giving Dark an embarrassed glance.  Dark had to hold back a laugh at the adorably earnest look on the man’s usually scowling face.

                “Try using your mouth,” he responded helpfully. 

                “Thanks,” Meta snapped, giving Dark an impressive stink face.  Dark shrugged.

                “Look, I’m not picky.  Just keep those teeth out of it,” he clarified.  Meta seemed only slightly less annoyed, but he still returned to the challenge at hand.  Said “challenge” was probably hard enough to forge, and of seemingly average size, though Meta wasn’t exactly knowledgeable in such things.  He gently reached forward and grabbed the shaft, taking extra care to only use the pads of his fingers rather than his needle-like nails.  Meta pulled the head towards him, gently dragging his tongue over it.

                Hopefully his own personal “hands-on” knowledge of penile stimulation would be sufficient, though it would be markedly more difficult without being able to feel what he was doing.  He allowed only the tip to enter his mouth, tracing circles over it with his tongue.

                “You’re a natural,” Dark moaned.  Meta decided to take the comment at face value rather than process the potentially humiliating implications.  He gently sucked at the head, sliding his lips over the smooth flesh and drawing back with a quiet popping noise.  Meta then dragged his tongue along the underside of the shaft, repeating the motion several times as Dark shivered and gasped.

                He then focused just beneath the head, applying pressure with the tip of his tongue.  He rested his bottom lip on the shaft for leverage and thoroughly worked over the spot, startling slightly when Dark suddenly gripped his hair.

                “There’s the spot, schatz,” Dark breathed, weaving his fingers through the damp blue locks.  Meta decided to ignore the pet name, instead choosing to intently watch Dark’s face as he slid his cock further into his mouth, stopping just before the edge of his gag reflex.  The expression on his face was far from his usual carefully-composed smirk.  Dark was chewing at his lip, clearly straining to hold it together.  Was Meta really that alluring to him?  The thought was strangely pleasant.

                Meta slid his lips up and down over the twitching dick, taking care to avoid scraping with his fangs.  Unable to force himself past his gag reflex, he instead used his hand to pump at the neglected length of Dark’s cock.  Meta’s other hand tensed its grip over Dark’s thigh, his claws adding yet another series of small cuts to the man’s impressive collage of injuries.  He increased his pace, occasionally pausing to pay special attention to the sensitive spot he’d discovered earlier. 

                “You’re… full of surprises…ah, fuck!” Dark cried, putting his other hand on his partner’s head.  He took care not to force Meta forward, not wanting to choke the man while he was doing such a spectacular job.  Dark felt his body tense, and his skin felt like it was burning up.  He struggled to hold out, not wanting this to end so quickly.

                Meta took note of Dark increasingly rapid breaths and gave him an impressively devious look.  He tightened his grip, stroking the full length of the man’s cock and sucking harshly at the head.  Meta pressed his thumb into the furrow beneath the head with each stroke, refusing to let up even as Dark frantically panted and grasped at his hair.

                “S-slow down, babe…” Dark gasped, arching his back and letting his mouth gape open in a loud moan.  Meta’s eyes widened as Dark came, but he decided against allowing Dark to splatter him with cum and instead endured the taste.  There were a few short moments of his mouth filling with the liquid before Dark flopped backwards onto the bed, doing an impressive imitation of an overcooked noodle.  Meta snatched a nearby wastebasket and spat out the mouthful of semen.  He casually wiped off his mouth and clambered over to his bedside, kneeling on the floor and resting his head and arms on the bed next to Dark.

                “Do not call me babe,” he said, though his tone lacked any venom.  Dark let out a long breath and turned his head to face Meta.

                “Whatever you say, darling,” he teased, grinning lazily.  Meta squinted at him.

                “That one is even worse,” he growled.  Dark laughed quietly.

                “Aw, don’t be that way love,” he chuckled.  Meta only rolled his eyes, resting his head more comfortably on his arms.

                “That one is slightly less irritating,” he drawled.  Dark gave him a surprised look and then grinned, making Meta raise an eyebrow. 

                “You like being called love, huh?”  Meta bristled.

                “I do not!  It is merely the least aggravating out of the three options provided,” he hissed, cheeks tinged red.  Dark laughed again, pushing himself fully onto the bed and leaning on the mound of pillows against the headboard. 

                “You just had my dick in your mouth and you’re embarrassed by a pet name,” he cackled, resting his hands on his chest. 

                “You are so vulgar,” Meta sighed.

                “I will reiterate that you were sucking my cock a minute ago.  I think we’re past the point of vulgarity,” Dark said. 

                “Fine, I will admit that I find the nickname somewhat endearing.  Stop using such blunt terminology,” Meta huffed, reddening even further.  Dark reached out a hand out to pat his head, dodging Meta’s irritated swipe.

                “Thank you for stimulating my phallus, love,” he snickered.  Meta snorted involuntarily before scowling at himself for being amused.  He then stood and hopped onto the bed, slipping his feet beneath the covers and causing Dark to arch upwards, allowing the fabric to slip from beneath him. 

                “You are absolutely insufferable,” Meta muttered, watching Dark slip under the covers, leaving his chest and arms exposed. 

                “I try,” Dark said.  They lay in silence for a few moments before Dark turned his head to face the other man.  “I am beginning to get this sinking feeling that I may not completely hate you anymore,” he murmured, causing Meta to glance away and flush slightly.

                “Likewise,” Meta whispered, nearly inaudible.  “And it disturbs me,” he added, scowling. Dark looped an arm around Meta’s shoulder, pulling him closer in what was a toss-up between a head-lock and an embrace. 

                “Aw, schatz, I knew you cared!” he cackled, completely ignoring Meta’s squirming.

                “Of course, idiot!  I would had offed you long ago if it were otherwise!” Meta squawked, still indignantly trying to escape Dark’s grip.  How was such a slim man so incredibly strong?  Dark leaned forward to press his forehead against Meta’s, causing the man to go still.

                “You are so cliché.  It’s adorable,” Dark mumbled, letting his eye slide shut. 

                “Shut it,” Meta hissed, becoming drowsy from the pleasant warmth beneath the blanket.  He hesitated for a moment before turning to face Dark, slinging an arm over him. 

                “My place next time?  I’d love to show you my toy collection,” Dark quipped, enjoying the body heat radiating from Meta.  It took Meta a few moments to realize that he meant toys of the adult persuasion.

                “A tempting offer.  I’ll consider it,” Meta responded, eyelids drooping. 

                “I’ll look forward to it, liebchen,” Dark yawned.  They both dozed off a few moments later, satisfied in their debauchery and in the warmth of a budding relationship.  And, of course, the promise of more kinky sex.    

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz- German term of endearment, roughly translates to honey or darling  
> Liebchen- Similar in meaning to sweetheart or dear  
> I headcanon Dark as having a German accent so there ya go
> 
> Anyway, my first attempt at smut. I had to research sensitive areas on a dick since neither I nor any partners I've had are in possession of one. So I apologize if anything seems off or strange.


End file.
